Broken
by Gaboy11
Summary: What happens when Ichigo gets trapped in Hueco Mundo without his sword. What happens when he is given to the arrancar Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. What is the poor berry to do, what is going to happen to him. One-shot


Warning- Contain sexual content between two males

Disclaimer- I don't own bleach or it's characters, they all belong to Tite Kubo.

This is the first one-shot I've ever written and I hope you all like it.

* * *

It's a cold windy... night? No one really knows in the bleak sands of Hueco Mundo.

It's quiet within the walls of Las Noches the only sound within the stark white halls is the sound of footsteps and the clacking from metal chains. As the footsteps get closer and closer to its destination it suddenly stops.

A large man, around 6' 3", with well-built muscles, blue hair and matching eyes, quickly turns around. "Lets go," the man barks at a smaller male with orange hair and amber eyes.

The smaller lets out a weak whimper as the larger sharply tugs on the chain connected to a collar around his neck. The smaller males knees red and sore from crawling everywhere quickly falls.

The blue haired male snarls and the younger tries getting up on all fours again but quickly falls right back down. The larger man walks over to him and crouches down as he pulls the chain to get the youngers head up. The younger lets out a choked gasp from the sudden jolt and quickly lets out small whimpers when he is met with hard blue eyes.

"My Grimmjow, are you sure you should be treating him that way, you might just break him," An arrogant voice sounds from behind the two. Grimmjow quickly turns and meets face to face with a man that looks to be around 6', with slicked back brown hair and cold brown eyes.

"Greetings... Aizen-Sama," Grimmjow spits out as he stands back up.

"I do hope you like your gift well," Aizen says in humor. Grimmjow doesn't answer just walks closer to Aizen as the smaller follows. "Why, how are you Ichigo," Aizen asks as he crouches to look at the smaller male. Ichigo simply lets out a quiet whimper as he bows his head to look at the ground.

Aizen looks up at Grimmjow, his face clearly asking why the boy won't answer him. Grimmjow lets a feral grim consume his face as he crouches down as well and looks towards Ichigo.

"Ichigo," Grimmjow hisses. Ichigo looks up at Grimmjow and waits for him to say something. "Speak," Is all the larger man says and the smaller already knows what he wants him to do.

Ichigo crawls closer to Grimmjow and lays his hands on his knees as he nuzzles into his neck. "Ma-master," Ichigo rasps out, his voice hoarse from screaming.

Aizen is physically astonished at how the blue-haired man was able to break such a strong-willed male, like Ichigo, in such short time. Aizen slowly pulls himself together and stands back up. Grimmjow stands as well, pride shown in his expression in having been able to break such a person as Ichigo.

Aizen looks back down at Ichigo's bowed head and quickly looks over him. The boy's thin body, from lack of nourishment, is covered in bruises, bite marks, and scratches, he wears nothing but short, tight, brown shorts and a blue collar around his neck, his limbs shaking slightly like he was going to collapse at anytime, and his skin paler than normal.

"Does he not stand?" Aizen asks.

Grimmjow looks to be contemplating the question for a bit and then gives a simple answer, "I not sure he really can." Grimmjow looks down at Ichigo and calls his name, happy when the smaller looks up at him. "Stand," Grimmjow commands.

Ichigo shakenly lets his arms off the ground and slightly pushed off the ground, only to get a shot of pain through his body and collapses to the ground. Ichigo looks up at Grimmjow with fear plain in his eyes, afraid what will happen to him for not being able to fulfill his master's order.

Aizen lets out a thoughtful hum and starts walking away. "Make sure you take care of him." Is all Aizen says before he's gone.

Grimmjow pulls the chain in his hands and continued his walk down the hall to his destination. Ichigo follows behind as quickly as possible so the hollow won't pull on the chain that will cause him to choking.

When they reach a door with a gothic 6 printed on it Grimmjow lets loose a grin and throws the door open. Grimmjow undoes the chain connected to Ichigo's collar and walks over to his bed.

On his way, he shrugs off his half jacket and throws it on a chair in the corner of the room and places the long chain on a small wooden round table. When he finally reaches the bed he flops down in the middle and makes himself comfortable.

"Ichigo, come," He calls the smaller male still sitting near the entrance. Ichigo slowly crawls to the bed and gets on it already knowing what's going to happen.

Grimmjow scoots up to the headboard and rests against it as Ichigo lays between his legs. Grimmjow takes off his pants revealing his thick, hard member. "Suck," Grimmjow commands loudly.

Ichigo lowers his head and hesitantly takes the tip of the large member into his mouth. Grimmjow groans as he grabs soft orange locks. Ichigo slowly takes more of the man into his mouth as the man lets out grunt and groans. Soon, Grimmjow, getting fed up with the slow pace, thrusts his hips up forcing his entire length into Ichigo's mouth. Ichigo chokes at the sudden change but quickly adjusts as Grimmjow starts forcing his head up and down as he thrusts in and out of his mouth.

Grimmjow cums with a long groan forcing Ichigo to swallow it all. When Grimmjow lets go of Ichigo's head Ichigo starts coughing as he swallows all the bitter fluid.

Ichigo looks at Grimmjow to see he's still hard and aroused. Grimmjow growls softly and Ichigo knows what's going to happen next. Grimmjow quickly pins Ichigo with his back on the bed and rips off his shorts. Grimmjow starts biting and nipping at Ichigo neck leaving red marks behind. Ichigo moans softly when Grimmjow starts sucking on his collarbone leaving a noticeable purplish blue mark.

Grimmjow leaves Ichigo collarbone and licks up his neck to his earlobe and takes it into his mouth and suck in it lightly. Ichigo lets out shaky moans as Grimmjow continues sucking, nipping and biting. Grimmjow then placed his lips harshly against Ichigo and forces the smallers mouth open with his tongue as he feels out the familiar territory.

Ichigo moans into Grimmjow's mouth as Grimmjow's hand snakes up his back and pulls his hair. When the need for air arises Grimmjow pulls aways ending the kiss with a bite on the orange haired males lip.

Ichigo yelps when he is moved onto his hand and knees and pushed into the bed with Grimmjow laying on his back. Grimmjow grabs ahold of Ichigo's hips and lifts his ass high in the air. Grimmjow swiftly enters Ichigo knowing he's still loose enough from their last round. Ichigo lets out a pained scream from the quick and sudden intrusion as Grimmjow starts slamming into the small male.

After a few thrusts, Grimmjow slams into the smallers sweet spot and quickened his pace hitting Ichigo's prostate with every thrust. The bed creaks as the headboard repeatedly hits the wall with every thrust going harder and faster. Grimmjow grabs ahold of Ichigo neglected member and starts stroking in time with his thrusts making Ichigo moan loudly and thrust back slightly to meet the larger man's movements.

"Ah ah ma-mastahhh," Ichigo moaned as Grimmjow kept thrust ferociously into his body.

"That's right Ichi, scream my name," Grimmjow grunted.

Ichigo screamed Grimmjow's name as he came onto the bed. Grimmjow slammed into Ichigo's body a few more times before he cums inside of him.

Grimmjow pulls out of Ichigo and watches as some cum leaks out of Ichigo's twitching hole and collapses beside him. Grimmjow then pulls Ichigo into his chest and away from the wet spot on the sheets.

"Sleep," Is all Grimmjow says before he falls into a deep sleep. Ichigo lays for a bit longer listening to the heartbeat of the larger man and slowly drifts off wonder how much longer he was going to be here.

* * *

That is it. I feel so proud of myself for completing something. I hope you all liked it.

Ichigo: I don't like it *pout*

Gaboy: Don't worry I'm sure there will be one you like

Grimmjow: He just acts like he doesn't like it but secretly he loves it

Ichigo: Do not!

*Grimmjow and Ichigo fighting in the background as Gaboy watches*

Shiro: Well since I'm da only person payin' any 'ttention anymore, I 'ope y'all liked dis an' don' forge' ta review


End file.
